Zhuyin
| ethnicity = Fire Nation | age = 20 | gender = Male | eyes = Gold | hair = Black | skincolor = Light | skintype = | allies = | enemies = | weapon = Fire, lightning | fightingstyle = , combustionbending | profession = Freelancer | position = Firebending master | affiliation = Fire Nation (formerly) Huolong (formerly) }} Taiyang is a male born into the powerful . Born not only as a , Taiyang was bred to be a weapon of war and power in case of conflict with other groups by the organization known as the Huolong, a Fire Nation recreation of the Dai Li of the Earth Kingdom. This group bred many warriors to have specific traits, and Taiyang was on of the successful experiments. He was born possessing the genetic traits to allow him to possess the rare and powerful combustionbending ability. Taiyang would be considered a very powerful and quick-to-learn firebender, however, despite his natural talent, Taiyang would maintain practicing the art of firebending to continue to grow more and more. As the conditions he was kept in by the Huolong worsened as they tried to increase his and the other children's power more and more, Taiyang would grow to have disdain for the very people who raised him, trained him, and took care of him. Realizing he was not a person in their eyes, merely a tool, a weapon, to maintain their goal, Taiyang would plan his escape. Using the very skills the Huolong taught him, Taiyang would flee the group, using his power to free a few other captive child soldiers and take down various members of the group. With his newfound freedom, Taiyang would become a freelance wanderer as to keep away from the weakened Huolong. While within the Huolong, due to his innate talent with the art of firebending, Taiyang became known as "The Dragonheart". Some of Taiyang's closer friends have also referred to him as "Tai" for short. Background The , a horrendous war between the and the rest of the world, caused the world and its people to shift. The loss of the original airbenders, the capture of Ba Sing Se, and various other awful acts secured brutality of the war. However, the war caused the people of the world to meet, to exchange ideas like never before. From the capture of Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation gained knowledge of the Dai Li, a powerful, secret organization of earthbenders that betrayed their leader in favor of Princess Azula. Azula would write of these fierce warriors, assassins serving as police, earthbenders but far more acrobatic and mobile compared to others practicers of the art. Azula admired the tenacity of the group, and wrote of them in detail in various messages to her father, Fire Lord Ozai. While nothing would come of this for some time, after the end of the war, the Fire Nation was in political unrest. Split between supporters of Zuko, supporters of Ozai, and other factions, the war felt far from over within the lands that began it so many years ago. To help maintain law and peace, Zuko, using the letters of his sister, began to build a new group based upon the Dai Li, known as the Huolong. The Huolong served the Fire Lord loyally, and was built up of various, well respected youths from noble families to help garner respect for both the group and Zuko. Despite this, the group, like the Dai Li, began to nurture darker goals to help them with their original task. To help empower their group, they would abduct people across the Fire Nation, both noble and commoner, all firebenders, and selectively breed them together to not only attain naturally powerful firebenders, but to obtain rare firebending traits that seemingly appear in only certain bloodlines. One such skill, and the main one they wanted, was the infamous power of combustionbending. Of the group of children in this program, one child proved to be exactly what the Huolong wanted. A child with a passion for the Fire Nation, a naturally powerful and talented firebender, and after much training, a child who proved he possessed the power of combustionbending. This boy, the ideal of the Huolong, would be named Taiyang, the great sun. "More to come..." Appearance Personality Abilities Firebending Taiyang was bred to be a firebender. Taiyang proves this experiment was a success, and was considered to be the best firebender in the bred children of the Huolong, and had more potential than most of the senior members. Taiyang is known to be a highly talent, proficient, and powerful firebender from the moment he revealed he could use the skill. Despite being raised to be a weapon, Taiyang did not view fire as merely a weapon or a tool. Like the sword of a sword master, Taiyang always uses fire as if it was an extension of himself, born of his breath and his chi. Due to the fire being an extension of himself and his enhanced talent in the art, Taiyang became know as "The Dragonheart" within the Huolong. Most of the time, Taiyang bends red flames. These flames prove to be powerful, and burn away foes easily. However, Taiyang is capable of using the more powerful variant of firebending; blue fire. This fire is a lot hotter and stronger than Taiyang's standard red, and has been seen melting through a steel door when it was condensed into a blade. It also carries a combustive effect to carry more damage to prove its superiority to regular fire. Despite its greater strength, Taiyang doesn't use his blue flames as often, claiming that they are harder to produce compared to his red flames. However, Taiyang trains with blue fire often, trying to enhance his ability to produce it to make it less straining. Taiyang can also use the breath of fire for suprise, close range attacks. As Taiyang relies on mobility in combat, he often uses his fire to propel himself but lefting his heels of the ground and firebending through them, as well as firebending with his hands to move forward at great speed. With this, Taiyang is abke to keep up with even the agile airbenders. When he uses his enhanced blue fire, Taiyang can produce jets of the stronger fire to allow him to fly, a feat normally only seen during Sozin's Comet. This task requires great focus, and often Taiyang doesn't use this stronger bending abilities while doing this. Taiyang often condenses the flames he produces into a stream comparable to a dagger blade. Despite the state of fire being plasma and not solid, these blades of fire prove to be excellent at cutting, in actuality burning, through things they come into contact with. The blades, however, can not block physical objects due to their non-solid nature. Though he can not block physical swords, he can melt through them to sever part of the blade. With his usage of speed and mobility in battle, the dagger-like fire blades suit Taiyand was they allow him to attack quickly and manuver more easily. Like all firebenders, Taiyang often fights with simply streaming fire. By pressuring the flame, the stream of fire can become much more deadly. Taiyang can form continuous streams to apply constant attack on the foe he is facing, or in short bursts to attack from multiple areas. These short bursts can further be shaped into a fireball, often accompanied by a jab, to strengthen them. These fireballs can pulverize what they hit, being able to break apart stone with rapid succession. These fireballs can be charged to Taiyang's liking, and will do so often to empower them. Taiyang can further make his streams of fire intertwine, increasing their power as the streams danced around each other. By streaming his fire and maintaining it, Taiyang can form flexible whips of fire. These whips prove to be quite flexible in combat, being able to be used to fight multiple enemies at once. They not only serve Taiyang an offensive means of combat, but can be used defensively by being used to keep enemies at bay. The whips can extend great lengths, being able to be used at longer range. Taiyang can form two of these whips, one from each hand, and can form a third one by using his breath of fire. With the third whip in play, Taiyang becomes that much more offensive. Combustionbending Lightning Generation and Redirection Other Skills Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Fire Nation characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Firebenders Category:Combustionbenders